When a Hanyou and a Miko Meet
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Discontinued till further notice. Sorry guys
1. Prologue

_**Characters**_

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome**

**Sesshomaru**

**Rin**

**Inunotashio**

**(Princess) Izayoi**

**Akyo**

**Dereshi**

**Moriko**

**Hito**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Kilala**

**Shippo**

**Koga**

**Ayame**

_**When a Hanyou and a Miko Meet**_

**Prologue:**

**It was a hot summer morning when a 15 year old girl named Kagome came out of her house. She was a hanyou, hated by humans, despised by full demons. She was ½ Inu **

**Youkai and ½ ningen, her mother had been a miko so she is also. Across the forest by **

**her house lived an Inu hanyou named Inuyasha. He wasn't as liked as she was, but he **

**was royalty so he really didn't need anybody. When Kagome became the age of 15 she **

**was considered a woman and was to go and find a man to wed to take controll of her fathers land. When she started her journey she wan't even 15 but her father insisted she start early so it wouldn't take so long. this is the story of Inuyasha and Kagome.**


	2. Chap 1: A Hanyou And A Miko

Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha for if i did we would be making sweet love to each other right now. Rumiko Takahashi owns him and therefore has that pleasure!

KICKKIKYO'SASS:Thank you for the review. And i am a girl! love your name! A death of a thousand flies for KINKY HOE!HAHA!DIE BITCH!

On to Chapter 1

When a Hanyou and a Miko Meet

Chapter 1:

A Hanyou and A Miko

By:InuBaby18

" "talking

' 'thoughts

Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping on the Goshimboko tree when suddenly he heard a twig snap. He leapt down and found a girl on the ground. She had blood all over her & her two friends, Miroku&Sango, were terrified of what Inuyasha might do to her in her current state. when he picked her up he noticed that she had silver hair with blue highlights and black tips. Also he noticed that she had ears like his only they were silver with black flame designs on them and blue at the tip. But the most amazing thing her was her eyes, he saw that they were silver with a blue star in the middle. He noticed this mere seconds before she fell into unconscienceness. He then felt how cold her body was, and she had blood all over her. Her friends were so scared, just imagine your best friend being picked up by a person, or demon that could rip all of you apart as easy as they could say hi. Inuyasha turned to them and told them to follow him and he would help their friend.

(Next day)

Kagome awoke to somebody calling her name. "Kagome". "Kagome wake up". She then opened her eyes seeing a man with white dog ears like hers startled her a bit, she then realized her friends were there. Then she remembered that she saw a man with dog ears. so she screamed because he looked a little like her recently murdered grandfather. But he looked mostly like her Oniisan. But then she thought that he was away fighting a war. 'Oh well' so she leapt up and hugged him "Oniisan you are back!". Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he just hugged her back. then it hit her he didn't smell like her Oniisan. No his smell was fresh like the forest, flowers, and rain. Her Oniisan smelled of sweat, dirt, and basiclly work."As much as I like this i must tell you that I am not your Oniisan though I don't know why a beautiful Inu Demon like you would..." he was cut off by her next scentence "I'm not a Demon I am a Hanyou and I refuse to be called or associate with one". To say that Inuyasha was speechless would be the understatement of the year. 'She wants to be called a Hanyou and not a full fledged Demon?'. "So what is your name?" "..." "Hello I asked you what your name was" "Oh I'm sorry it's Inuyasha"(gasp) "The Inuyasha, Inuyasha of the Western Lands?" "Uh yeah" (insert girly squeal) "I've always wanted to meet Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. Inuyasha was speechless, all of his life he had been shunned and left in the shadows and here this girl was appraising him. "I heard thet Prince Inuyasha was an arragant pigheaded bad attituded cold jerk, but you seem so sweet and caring, and..."

"I ain't sweet and caring BITCH got that?" She was so stunned by his outbirst that she began crying and as the tears began sliding down her cheek, Inuyuasha knew that he had said the wrong thing. "Gomen nasai I didn't mean it that way, Onegai stop crying, Onegai i hate it when women cry, Onegai stop for me!" It didn't actually hurt her feelings. She was after all part Inu-Youkai but she wanted to see his reaction to it. Being called a bitch or something other than your real name by a male demon was the first part of the demon mating ritual. All it really did was stunn her more then makeing her mad. but the thing that confused her the most was the fact that she could smell his desire for her. So the plan was started, see what he would do if she were to 'accidentally' fall and if he would catch her and then make a situation where she would smell her desire for him!

To be continued!

Sayonara

InuBaby 18 !

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry, forgive me, etc.**

**Inuyasha-Dog demon**

**Sango-Coral,** **postpartum, after childbirth**

**Shippo-Animal tail**

**Hanyou-Half demon**

**Youkai-Demon**

**Onegai-Please**

**Oniisan-older brother**

**Konnichiwa!-Hi**

**Sayonara-goodbye**

InuBaby18-Hi ho silver away! (jumps on Inuyasha's back)

Inuyasha-Do I have to?

InuBaby18- Yes my slave onward to the next chapter!(sigh's)

Inuyasha- As you wish my beautiful mistress!

Hay this is InuBaby18 telling you that i am sorry for the wait. But i've been busy with school being as how im takeing a college class. But i will be sure to hurry with the next chapter.

Again Gomen Nasai!

InuBaby18


	3. Chap 2: Meeting Her Oniisan Oh joy

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha for if I did he would be my own personal sex slave! Mua Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!Death to Kikyo the Kinky Hoe!

Inuyasha's Chick--Thanks for the review and I will continue writing forever. It might take a while because i have this story written down on note book paper and so far it is 9 chapters!

PERK MERKY--You are 100 correct to be truth full this chapter and the next will have some fluff but the 4th chapter will have a lemon! I LOVE LEMONS there are so many things that you can do to Inuyasha when he is helpless and/or tied up! Mua ha ha ha ha!

kittenclaws -- I saw that you have my story set as a favorite and I only hope that in future chapters you will review!

Charachters added in this or next chapers

Inya (Nickname: Ryu)

Ryutou

Kaide

Myoga

Mikoto

On With The Next Chapter

When A Hanyou And A Miko Meet

Chapter 2:

Meeting her Oniisan! (What Fun!)

By:InuBaby18

" "talking

' 'thoughts

(One Month Later)

'This is the day' she thought to herself. This is the day she would try out her plan for she had waited long enough.

(At the river)

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking by a river when she decided that the time was perfect to try out her plan. **_Trip_ **as soon as Inuyasha saw her start to fall he caught her and when he stared in to her eyes she had the most beautiful look in them. Inuyasha started feeling lightheaded and strangely aroused. But the thing thatstunned him the most was when he smelt her arousal. 'She's aroused? but by who?' Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was aroused, and he thought it was for someone else but didn't know who it would be seeing as how they were the only people around. Though his question was answered when she reached up and grabbed his forelocks, pulled his head down to hers, and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss. Then she pushed him down on the ground and straddled his hips and licked his lips for entry into his mouth. He let her in and they continued until it was absolutely necessary to breathe. To see what he would say after she kissed him she got up and said "I..I...Gomen nasai Inuyasha I don't know what I was thinking I..." The rest of her sentence was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her back down and crushed his lips to hers and then rolled them over so he was the one on top. And that's how thery were found by her Oniisan who had just got back from the war. Her Oniisan was a tall, muscled, clean cut, beautiful, and cold hearted person who was a very possesive of his little baby Aneue and when I say possesive I mean possesive. The next thing Inuyasha remembered was slamming into a very hard tree and someone yelling to him. "GET YOUR FILTHY, FUCKING, GREEDY HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE ANEUE!" Kagome was stunned because she thought that her Oniisan wasn't supposed to be back from the war for another month yet. "Ryuotou your back! But I thought that you weren't supposed to be back for another month yet?" At this time Inuyasha was furious because he had just found a girl that liked him and some temee comes and screws it up. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "That's just what I was going to ask you!" "My name is Inuyasha son of Inunotashio Lord of the Western Lands!" "Prove it!" " FIne I will" Inuyasha rolled up his right Horai sleeve to show the birthmark of the Inu-No-Tashio clan. "There see A blue crescent moon an the right shoulder of the Hanyou son and on the forehead of the Youkai son.  
Ryuotou was amazed this man standing infront of him was the reputable Inuyasha 'sure he is said to be of infinate strength, skill, and is so sly he can get out of any situation? well i suppose if he wasn't so short..' "Oi! any nbody home?" "Oh sorry Prince Inuyasha forgive me for being so rude, and doubting you!" Ryuotou said this as he bowed lowly. "Oi get up i don't need your pity er... whatever i'll forgive you this time but don't let it happen again!" "Oh and give me my woman back!" Kagome was astonished that he had already claimed her as his woman and him already being this possesive. 'his woman?' "Why do you call my Aneue your woman?Are you his woman Kagome?" Inuyasha was scared of what Kagome would say seeing as how he kinda just blurted that out because thats what he was thinking at the time. Kagome could smellthe fear rolling off of him 'Is he scared that I will say that I am not his woman?' "Hai Oniisan I am very much in love with Inuyasha" Inuyasha was shocked at what she had said because they had only been a couple for like maybe 15 minutes "I want to become his mate" Kagome wispered in his ear knowing fullwell that Inuyasha would be able to hear her. Kagome then embraced Inuyasha who was out of it and wasn't really paying attention to her and fell down when she bumped into him and she laughed the whole way. Kagome was just worried about what her brother would say. "Oniisan?are you ok with.." "As long as you are happ I don't care." "Kagome shouldn't we be getting back to Miroku and Sango im sure that they are worried about us?" "Hai I guess we should be getting back." "Miroku and Sango are with you?" "Hai they are." ' I guess tha I can get used to my Aneue having another man in her heart.'

To be continued!

Sayonara

InuBaby 18 !

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Ryuotou -- Two swords**

**Oniisan -- Older Brother**

**Gomen Nasai -- Sorry, forgive me**

**Aneue -- Sister, little sister, big sister**

**Temee -- Bastard**

**Horai -- The outer red shirt**

**Hanyou -- Half demon**

**Youkai -- Full demon**

**Oi -- hey you!**

**Hai -- Yes**

**Sayonara -- Good bye **

InuBaby18 -- Hi ho silver away!

Inuyasha -- (bored and mortified) Not this again!

InuBaby18 -- Whould you like a Yasha Snack! (A cup of ramen)

Inuyasha -- Yessssssss! gimmie gimmie gimmie!

InuBaby18 -- Ah ah ah! what would you be willing to do for this Yasha Snack?

Inuyasha -- Anything!

InuBaby18 -- (Add 1 evil smile and 1 giant maniacle laugh) Anything?

Inuyasha -- Absolutely anything!

InuBaby18 -- (Bigger evil smile and longer laugh) Be my sex slave for-ev-er !

Inuyasha -- Yes mistress! (Finaly gets his Yasha Snack)

Inuyasha -- Don't forget to R&R! (Kisses InuBaby18) Thank you for the Yasha Snack

InuBaby18 -- Your welcome! (pets Inuyasha's ears and goes to sleep with Inuyasha to do unmentionable things to his enslaved body!) Mua ha ha ha ha ha!

Hey my loyal readers! I think? this is InuBaby18 wanting to say on my chapter's the only time that there is a break in a paragraph will be with scene, pov and charachter scene changes. Also im going to do unmentionable things to Inuyasha's vunerable body so i will update soon I just dont know when "GET BACK HERE" (hits Inuyasha over the head with a frying pan and metal baseball bat and knocks him unconscience!) later readers!

Sayonara

InuBaby 18 !


	4. Chap 3: Becoming Inseparable!

Disclaimer: Don't own! For if I did I would be having wild bondage sex with him right now

Do you hate Kikyo? If so e-mail me at and I shall send yu the website of my favorite death to Kikyo pic!A painfull death of torture by Jaken in lengere to Kikyo!

My Reply To My Reviews !

Yashaloves69: Thanks for the review! Does your name mean what I think it does? (Wink wink)

Inuyasha's Chick: Thanks and I only hope that you will continue to read my story!

PERK MERKY:You will get your lemons in chapter 4! though I didnt ever think that I would find anyone as or more enthusiastic about lemons than me! You are my favorite fan so far!

Cervantes1026: Hope to have a review from you for next chapter!Love your name it is really unique

Sakura1550:Love your name. I have a friend named Sakura! Hope you review the next chapter!

On with the chapter

When A Hanyou And A Miko Meet

Chapter 3:

Becoming Inseperable!

By:InuBaby18

" "talking

' 'thoughts

"Kagome I have a surprise back at your camp for you" "What is it Oniisan?" "You will see. I think you will really like to see this person!" When they got back to camp Kagome was surprised to see Shippo ,who was her childhood friend. "Shippo!Oh my god I've missed you so much!Where have you been all of this time?" Inuyasha was jealous of the way that she was hugging Shippo so he let out a very possesive sounding growl to warn him not to get to close to his woman. Shippo recognized this sound as that of possesion and slowly backed away from Kagome but he didn't know where it was coming from. Shippo looked behind Kagome and found Inuyasha there and realized that it was him that was growling at him. "Kagome who is that?" "That would be my Inu-Baby , he is a friend of mine" Miroku and Sango were astonished at what Kagome had said. Miroku took a closer look at the two of them and discovered that their hands were intertwined and Miroku gave them a knowing look, and then got clobbered by Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Ouch! That hurt Sango" "Sorry but you deserved it Miroku!" Inuyasha had move a bit and was now holding Kagome's hips while standing behind of her. Shocking to everybody Inuyasha leand down and sniffed her neck then mumbled 'mate' into her ear. Then he started to kiss, suck, and nibble on her neck. As Inuyasha was doing this Miroku, Sango, Shippo ,and Ryutoh began backing away from them. Inuyasha noticed this and started to growl they recognized this behavior to be a show of possesion over her. Apparently he had wanted them all to know this. So they stopped where they were and submitted to his claim over her. Kagome was amazed that Inuyasha was this serious about being with her. Then Inuyasha shocked them even more by sinking his fangs into her right shoulder where the shoulder, collarbone, and neck meet which was how the Royal Inu Youkai mark their mate. When Inuyasha realized what he had done Inuyasha panicked because he was afraid that he had the wrong thing and that Kagome would hate him forever so he began backing away from her. "Why are you backing away? Do you not love me or something?" Then Kagome began to cry to see if it would make Inuyasha come back over to her. When she started to cry he felt very guilty and came over to her and embraced her. After this Kagome found out that she had a way to get whatever she wanted Inuyasha hated it when women cry. 'I could get used to this cry and get what I want thing!'

(insert one evil smirk, laugh, and a victory dance)

Sayonara

InuBaby18

Japanese Dictionary

**Oniisan -- Older brother**

**Hiraikotsu -- Sango's Tajia weapon**

**Tajia -- Demon Slayer**

**Inu -- Dog**

**Sayonara -- Good bye**

**Youkai -- Full Demon**

**Baka Geisha -- Stupid whore**

InuBaby18 -- Get back here Inuyasha! (chases Inuyasha with a stick)

Inuyasha -- Never I shall never be your slave!

InuBaby18 -- (crying) You are so mean to me!

Inuyasha -- Aww come on please don't cry!You know I hate it when women cry!

InuBaby18 -- SCREW YOU, YOU BAKA GEISHA!

Inuyasha -- Not when I have you for that!

InuBaby18 -- (hopeful) You mean it?

Inuyasha -- (lying threw his teeth) Of course!

InuBaby18 -- Ok then lets go to bed and have some fun (drags Inuyasha to her room)

Inuyasha -- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

InuBaby18 -- Tee Hee what fun we shall have (insert evil smirk and laugh that would make even Naraku cower)

Hey readers this is InuBaby18 saying sorry this chapter is so short but chapter 4 will be very lopng and have a LEMON in it!

If you are wondering about Kikyo (AKA Kinky Hoe) and Naraku they are already dead Kikyo was killed by Kagome's parents and Naraku was killed by Inuyasha's parents. May they both Rot In Pieces!


	5. Chap 4: Becoming Mates! 'Lemon'

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did because I would have his baby**

**Death to Kikyo the kinky hoe by forced sex with Jaken!**

**(Insert one evil laugh to rival even Naraku's)**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**My reply to my reviews**

**Inuyasha's chick : Thanks for the review and yes the lemons are in this and the next 5 chapters!**

**PERKY MERKY : Thanks I think! And yes the lemon is soon and very long**

**Bloodinkwriter : I see you have me on your alert i only hope that you will review this or next chapter**

**Ayme : Thanx for the review. And in Japan Inuyasha's dad's name is Inunotashio. Also it is his title as the NoTashio of the Western lands!Sorry for the confusion. But in the story I will write his name as Inutashio. The reason I wrote it as Inunotashio is because I was refering to him when he is not there by using his title!**

**Yashaloves69 : Hmmmm! I wonder! Thanx for the review!**

**  
Sore wa hi-mi-tsu desu117 : Thanx for the review. And Death To KINKY HOE!By Jaken in lengere!**

**Dark hanyou kagome : Thanx for the review. And I will deffinately be writing more! Also the online dictionary that I used told me that a giesha is a whore. So I am sorry for the mix up!**

**Kagome4455 : Thanx 4 the review I really appreciate it!**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**On with the next chapter **

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON THIS CHAPTER**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

When A Hanyou And A Miko Meet

Chapter 4:

Becoming Mates!

By:InuBaby18

" "talking

' 'thoughts

When Kagome woke up the next morning she felt something hard and warm beside her, and was gonna freak out until she realized that it was Inuyasha. She looked down at him as he slept, and couldn't help but think how cute he was when he slept. When she was little she loved to have her ears rubbed and scratched so she thought 'I wonder if Inuyasha likes his ears rubbed?' Kagome started to rub his right ear, and when she did he began to purr very loudly. Then she decided to rub both ears and see what he would do. When she started to rub both ears he began to growl so she rubbed them near the base, and when she did his hands shot up and he grabbed her wrists. Next thing she knew she was looking up into golden eyes. Inuyasha then locked lips with her,and when he released the liplock she began to laugh until she saw how glazed over his eyes were and felt his arousal at her core and she started to moan.

(Warning this is the lemon. If you are squeamish then turn back now!)

Inuyasha could smell her arousal same as she could feel his. Inuyasha started to kiss, suck, and nibble on her neck, collarbone, arms, and pretty much any exposed skin that he could find. He then slipped his hand between them and started to massage her breasts through the fabric of her horai, and she let out a very feral moan, as Inuyasha began to untie her horai. After he got it off he threw it into the corner and immediately began to suck and nip at her breasts. Kagome then bit into the right side of his neck completing the mutual mating mark which symbolized to all demons and humans that he was taken. Now all that was left was the actual ritual, the consummation. Inuyasha began stripping Kagome of her clothes. First he slowly took off her horai (hers is a light blue) and then her white under kimono (like Inuyasha's white undershirt) and then he took off her wrap (feudal era bra). As soon as he took off her last cover over her chest she attempted to cover herself from his gaze, but he caught her wrists and said "Don't cover yourself up, you are so beautiful" "You really mean it?" "How Could I not, I mean who could resist?" Kagome blushed at this statement. Inuyasha was amazed that a girl of only18 ,being as small as she was ,could have such large breasts. He had a feral look in his eyes, but instead of scaring Kagome it made her want him even more. 'I want to spend my whole life with him' she thought. Inuyasha started to undress but stopped when Kagome put a hand on his chest and pushed him so he was laying on his back. Inuyasha began to protest to this position but stopped when he heard her say "Relax Inu-Baby I want to have some fun too!" Inuyasha was needless to say speachless when she climbed up and straddled him pushing him back down on the futon, and began to untie his horai while kissing and sucking on his pulse point on his neck and going down further once she got his horai off of him. She placed small butterfly kisses on his chest while trying to get his hamaka ties undone. Kagome got flustered and was just about to shred his hamaka off of him when Inuyasha reached up and laughed at her frustration while undoing the ties to his hamaka. When Kagome got them untied she pulled them down a little bit and found that "little..er big...er big little Inuyasha" was really excited. She had never done anything like this before and she was really scared and nervous that she would do it wrong. To quell her fears Kagome decided that she would try a few things out first and see if he liked it. Kagome reached down and grabbed his cock and began pumping it up and down earning a loud hard moan from Inuyasha. This aroused Kagome even more because she now knew that she was doing it right. Kagome became even more daring and shecontinued trailing kisses down his chest until she came to his waist. Wondering why she stopped Inuyasha sat up on his elbows to see what had caused her to stop. Boy was Inuyasha shocked at the sight he saw. Kagome's face was hovering over his cock and he could feel her warm breath on his cock. His shock grew even more when she bent her head down and incercled his cock with her mouth and began a slow hard rythym white sucking and niping at his cock. Kagome continued this until Inuyasha was moaning her name harshly and then he hit his climax and spilled his seed into her mouth. Inuyasha had, had enough of this torture at this point and grabbed Kagome by her sholders and flipped them so that he was once again on top. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face and saw that his eyes were begining to turn red. Kagome decided that it was because of her torturing him and decided to submit to him. Inuyasha was surprised when he felt a tongue lick him from his chin to his cheek. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and realized that it was her that had done it. Inuyasha then said to her "Kagome I do believe that you are going to pay for what you have done to me." Kagome's facial expression became that of the hunted, the pray, and the victim and Inuyasha was her captor. Inuyasha pulled off her underwear and grinded and rubbed up against her core and began to speak to her as she moaned. "You see what you do to me? I'm going to make you wish that you had never done that to me!" Inuyasha said this as he started to push into her. Kagome tried as hard as she could to keep the moan from coming up at the contact, but mainly from his sheer size. **"INUYASHA!"** she screaned as he broke her virgin barrier and started a fast pace that she could barely keep up with. Kagome was in total ecstacy as Inuyasha drove deeper, and deeper into her the harder and faster he went the more she would moan, scream, and wisper his name until she couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. Inuyasha thrust in and out fast, hard, and deep. At the final thrust Inuyasha sunk his fangs into the right side of her neck and she did the same to him. "I love you (gasp) so much (pant) Inuyasha (deep breath) mate!" She said as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you too mate!" Then they fell into a deep peacefull slumber.

(end of lemon! okay kids it's safe now)

(Elsewhere)

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" "Nothing Rin, come we are going to see father and then Inuyasha!"

(The Castle of Lord Inutashio)

"Izayoi I sense that Inuyasha may have taken a mate!" "But he is so young Inutashio are you sure?" "No not really, at least not if he really loves her!" "But Inutashio don't you.." She was cut off as Sesshomaru waltzed into Inutashio's study and began to speak. "Father have you sensed what I have?" "Sesshomaru! long time no see son! How..." "Father I mearly came here to see if you have sensed what I have not to talk about such trifel things!" " Well you don't have to be so anal about it, but yes I have sensed the same thing as you!" "I was wondering father if you and mother would travel with me and go see if Inuyasha has truly taken a mate?" Inutashio was stunned that Sesshomaru had called Izayoi mother when she was in actuallity only his stepmother and he had never really liked her. "Yes son we will for I also wish to see if Inuyasha has truly taken a mate!" "Come Izayoi we shall send the lizard men to find this woman, and put Inuyasha to the test!"

(Back with Inuyasha and Co.)

Kagome was walking along a trail when a bunch of lizard men jumped out, and the leader grabbed her by the throat and rammed her into the nearest tree. Kagome called out for Inuyasha and he was there within mere seconds weilding the Tetsaiga and had cut down the man who had threatend his mate. Inuyasha then turned to find two more lizard men behind him stalking towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in between the lizard men and Kagome and grabbed her and jumped out of striking distance. Inuyasha landed fangs bared, ears back, claws ready, and a deep gutteral growl coming from his throat. Inutashio and Sesshomaru who were hidden in the tree tops were stunned at how protective he was of her. Inuyasha then heard a familar voice shout from the tree tops "That's enough" Inutashio was still stunned at Inuyasha's reaction to the threat on his mate jumped down out of the trees. "Father?" "Inuyasha long time no see! How have you been son?" "What the fuck are you doing here and why did you have those youkai attack us" "I simply wanted to make sure that you have kept yourself guarded" "Cut the crap dad what is it that you really want?" "What makes you think that I want something?" "You only come to see me when you want something!" "Inutashio get your ass over here now and get me down from this stupid tree!" "Mother?" Inutashio jumped into the tree and got Izayoi down before she hurt herself. "My baby boy! I've missed you so much!" "Inu-Baby who are these people?" 'Inu-Baby thought Izayoi it must be true then! joyous grand babies' " Well the woman is my mom. the man by her is my dad, and the bastard by him is my brother!" "He's full youkai like my older brother!" "Really?" "Yep and invite them to the hut will you?" "Mom, dad, bastard wont you come and meet the rest of my pack?" "Of course! How could I possibly not meet my baby boy's pack! Come on boys!" As they set off for the hut Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Izayoi looked back and saw this and turned to Inutashio and said "Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever. "Yes dear I do believe that it is!"

**TBC**

**Toodles, InuBaby18**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Horai -- Inuyasha's red flowy shirt.**

**Hamaka -- Inuyasha'a billowy red pants.**

**Kimono -- Japanese shirt.**

**Futon -- Japanese bed. **

**Youkai -- Demon**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**InuBaby18 Inuyasha please give me the car keys! (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Inuyasha No! you don't even know how to drive! 'Ha take that bitch'**

**InuBaby18 Hey I can too drive! I can drive circles around you!**

**Inuyasha (Mumbles) You couldn't even drive a stick!**

**InuBaby18 Hey I heard that! Besides I drive your's pretty good! 'Ha take that!'**

**Inuyasha (Blushes) BITCH!**

**InuBaby18 Only for you Inuyasha! Only for you!**

**Inuyasha Fuck you BITCH!**

**InuBaby18 How hard?**

**Inuyasha How hard you want it bitch!**

**InuBaby18 How hard can you give it?**

**Inuyasha Wanna find out! (Smirks)**

**InuBaby18 Oh yes please lets do! 'Yay I get to Fuck Inuyasha senseless'**

**Inuyasha Alright lets go have some fun!**

**Inuyasha and InuBaby18 disappear into the master bedroom for the next month or so!**

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**Sorry for the long wait but i have been so caught up in school that I haven't had time to type out the upcoming chapters, but hey I'm back! It's kinda like Cher seh has had what 3, 4, 5, 6 ending tours yet each time she comes back and says the next tour is her last. I mean come on how old is she now 70, 80, 90, 100? "No offense to Cher lovers she is pretty o.k but I still think that she should quit while she is ahead. Plastic surgery only wotks so many times I mean look at Michael Jacks... wait don't even get me started on him! I'm Going to shut up now" love ya all please read and review**

**P.S.**

**Kayla thanx for reading and reviewing stories that I have been reading for me while I was not able to do it my self! Love ya, ya sexy bitch! **

**P.S. 2**

**Some of you maybe wondering about the rosary, well I forgot to put it in that hye already recieved that and that the command is the same!**


	6. Author Questionsplz help!

Hey guys..its me...new name but the same me...I was just wondering if I should even continue this story...I mean is it really even worth it?? I have up to chap 10 wrote out on paper and half of chap 5 on wordpad...but is it even worth it???? answer yes or no and which ever is highest I will do...Frowns...and I ave a couple if other stories thought of...one is Kag/Sessh...and the other is Inu/Kag/Sesh!!! really kinky though!!!! well review and tell me what I should do!! laters

Signed

Izayoi Sakura Tashio


End file.
